


Power Rangers Mega: Morality Bites

by Nugiha



Series: Power Rangers Mega [1]
Category: Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, Nicky Ricky Dicky & Dawn (TV), Power Rangers, Power Rangers Megaforce
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Fusion, Comment Fic, Community: comment_fic, F/F, F/M, Fivesome - F/M/M/M/M, Includes All Power Rangers from MMPR to Megaforce, M/M, Power Rangers Reunion, Romance, To Read, To Rec, Ultra Crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-29
Updated: 2014-12-06
Packaged: 2018-02-27 20:54:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2706422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nugiha/pseuds/Nugiha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All seasons. When Rita Repulsa returns with a group of evil rangers, every power ranger team is forced to join forces in order to help protect the planet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Power Rangers Mega: Morality Bites  
> A/N: AU fic, strictly written for fun. This story is in honor of the Power Ranger's 21st anniversary. For story purposes, the quadruplets(Nicky, Ricky, Dicky, & Dawn) will have a few mentions here and there but won't appear in the story, Tori has a fraternal twin brother, the 'timeline' has been changed so that every team(and I mean EVERY team from MMPR to Megaforce excluding the younger Justin) are between the ages of fifteen and eighteen and live in/moved to Angel Grove.  
> Fandom(s): Power Rangers, Nicky, Ricky, Dicky, & Dawn  
> Disclaimer: I own nothing. The ages are Jari and Tori 15.  
> Summary: All seasons. When Rita Repulsa returns with a group of evil rangers, every power ranger team is forced to join forces in order to help protect the planet.  
> Rating/Warnings: R. OC, OOC, Strong Language, Violence, Adult situations/subjects, Slash/Bi/Femslash, and etc.  
> Pairing(s): OMC/Everyone(some friendship and others romantic) and many others.  
> Cast  
> Jari Hanson…Chase Ellison  
> Jari's father, Tom Hanson...Brian Stepanek  
> Jari's mother, Anne Hanson...Allison Munn  
> Jari's twin sister, Tori Hanson...Sally Martin

Angel Grove, CA The Shiba Home

Long ago, a powerful witch named Rita Repulsa was sealed magically into a dumpster by a powerful wizard, Zordon sealed her into a dumpster for her many evil deeds, but the cost of doing that was the witch casting the spell which sent Zordon into a time warp.

It wasn't until many centuries later that a group of astronauts found the dumpster that Rita was trapped in and released her along with minions, Goldar, Baboo, Squatt, and Finster which quickly prompted Zordon into action. Zordon sent a robotic assistant named Alpha 5 to recruit five teenagers with attitude who would be given ancient coins that had the power of dinosaurs in them, and thus the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers were created. There were other teams of power rangers stationed in different areas of the world, but Mighty Morphin would be always be the original team. Recently all the teams from Mighty Morphin to the newest Megaforce team had settled in Angel Grove and only went back to their stations when they were needed.

The base of the Samurai Rangers was a dojo located inside the house of the Shiba clan, sparring outside were the Pink and Yellow Samurai Rangers, Mia Watanabe and a girl known only by her first name, Emily. Watching the two girls spar were the former Red Samurai Ranger named Jayden Shiba, the Gold Samurai Ranger and Jayden's childhood friend named Antonio Garcia, the Blue Samurai Ranger known only by his first name Kevin, the Green Samurai Ranger known only by his first name Mike, and a short teenage guy who wasn't apart of the team named Jari Hanson.

The sparring match between Emily and Mia continued up until Mia threw a punch which knocked Emily backwards and right into Jari who had been _unfortunate_ to be standing behind her, standing behind Jari was Jayden who fell to the ground with the other boy landing on top of him, Jari's head had been buried in Jayden's neck before he managed to lift it up.

"You okay?" Jayden asked Jari with a concerned look in his eyes, even though the smaller teen had fallen on him, it was Jari who had taken the brunt of Emily's 'fall'.

Jari nodded and leaned down and kissed Jayden's lips five times as the latter muttered that it _wasn't_ necessary for him to do that, the latter then got to his feet and helped Jari up. Mike and Kevin were laughing in the background, annoying the two of them before Mia walked up the two and slapped them both of them upside the heads, Emily then cautiously walked over to Jari and Jayden.

"I didn't mean to do that." apologized Emily hoping that her friend wouldn't be _too_ upset with her. "I should've been paying attention better, are you okay?"

Jari shot a smile Emily's way in order to let her know that he was fine. "I'm fine, don't worry about it, I know Mia caught you by surprise with that last move."

"I know." Emily honestly thought she had been getting the best of Mia up until the last punch, while she was a good fighter, Mia was one as well and an _actual_ challenge.

"So, does anyone want to go to a haunted house?" asked Jari, he had been doing some research over the internet with Halloween coming up and had heard of a new haunted house located in Angel Grove and wanted to check it out. But he _refused_ to go alone not knowing if it was actually any good or not and figured that he could convince his friends to come, if they didn't come, he knew four people who would.

"I'm going to have to pass." Mike then placed his arm around Emily. "Emily and I have plans."

"Of course." commented Jari before he and Jayden shared a chuckle as they looked at each other.

"By the way, can you let your mom know that I can't watch the quads tomorrow?" Emily asked Jari who nodded his head. "Mia and I are going shopping."

Mia and Kevin declined as well since they had plans as well which disappointed Jari, but then again declining was definitely a 'Mia' thing to do and he figured that Kevin was probably just being a good friend and not going so that his friend would have someone to hang out with that night.

***

Angel Grove High School

"There they are." commented Jari as he walked down the hallway with Jayden, the two of them had spotted the person that Jari was looking for, since even though Jayden had agreed to accompany him to the haunted house, there was still three other people that Jari wanted to ask. The only thing was that unlike Jayden, he didn't know if they would agree to go, since the three might have plans. If they did have plans, Jari _wouldn't_ hold it against them even though he really wanted them to go. It was the perfect time to ask since it was just after the first period and everyone was on a break in between classes.

"Come on." Jayden then led him over to a group that included all the ranger teams from MMPR to Megaforce.

"Hey you." Cassie Chan, the second Pink Turbo Ranger and the Pink Space Ranger greeted one of her boyfriends before hugging Jayden and then Jari, she hadn't seen them or the other two since the weekend and had missed them. Some people judged her for dating not two but _four_ guys at the same time, but she couldn't help that her heart had opened itself up to loving four people. Catcalling in the background came from the Mighty Morphin' team: Jason Lee Scott, the original Red Ranger, Zack Oliver, the original Black Ranger, Kimberly, the original Pink Ranger, Billy Cranston, the original Blue Ranger, and Tommy Oliver, the original Green Ranger and the Dino Thunder team: the Red Dino Ranger, Conner McKnight, the Blue Ranger, Ethan James, and the Pink and White Dino Rangers, Kira Ford and Trent Fernandez.

"Do you want to go to a haunted house with us?" asked Jari, he shot his girlfriend a pleading look, wanting her to come but didn't know if she had made plans with her friends or not.

"You mean that haunted house by the abandoned movie theater?" Carlos Vallerte, the second Green Turbo Ranger and Black Space Ranger questioned. The Red and White Wild Force Rangers, Cole Evans and Alyssa Enrile had been watching Taylor Earhardt, the Yellow Wild Force Ranger scold Danny Delgado, the Black Wild Force Ranger and Max Cooper, the Black Wild Force Ranger when the mention of a haunted house got their attention. . "No one goes there anymore."

"No one goes there anymore." said Adam Park, the second Black Ranger, Green Zeo Ranger, and Green Turbo Ranger who had been speaking with Rocky DeSantos, the second Red Ranger, Aisha Campbell, the second Yellow Ranger, Katherine 'Kat' Hillard, who'd started at being the second Pink Ranger and ended at being the Pink Turbo Ranger, Tanya Sloan, the Yellow Zeo Ranger and Yellow Turbo Ranger, Tanya Sloan, and the only preteen of the group, Justin Stewart, the Blue Turbo Ranger before chiming into the conversation. The Pink and Red Time Force Rangers, Jennifer 'Jen' Scotts and Wesley 'Wes' Collins were arguing about something as Eric Myers, the Quantum Ranger along with the Yellow and Green Time Force Rangers, Katie Walker and a Xybrian from another planet known as Trip tried to get the strong-willed couple to calm down. The Pink Galaxy Ranger, Kendrix Morgan was stressing over homework while Damon Henderson and a young woman originally from the planet of Mirinoi known only as Maya, the Green and Yellow Galaxy Rangers were telling their friend to relax as the brothers, the second Magna Defender and Red Galaxy Ranger, Mike and Leo Corbett were arguing about Leo's lack of responsibility as Andros's younger sister, Karone, the second Pink Galaxy Ranger was watching and rolling her eyes.

"I heard that place is so creepy." Ashley Hammond, the second Yellow Turbo Ranger and the Yellow Space Ranger said with a shudder and was given murmurs of approval one of the SPD team: the Blue and Pink Rangers, Schuyler 'Sky' Tate and Sydney 'Syd' Drew, Sky was trying to talk some sense into Syd by saying it wasn't that, the Yellow SPD Ranger, Elizabeth 'Z' Delgado was rolling her eyes as she talked with her longtime friend, Jack Landors, the Red SPD Ranger and Bridge Carson, the Green SPD Ranger. The Lightspeed team were indecisive about the haunted house: Red and Pink Lightspeed Rangers, Carter Grayson and Dana Mitchell were debating as Joel Rawlings, the Green Lightspeed Ranger adjusted his cowboy hat while the Yellow and Blue Lightspeed Rangers, Chad Lee and Kelsey Winslow were talking to Cole and Alyssa, Ryan Mitchell, the Titanium Ranger looked indifferent. The RPM Team: The Black RPM Ranger, a half human/cybernetic known only as Dillon had an amused smirk as Ziggy Grover, the Green RPM Ranger hid behind him in order to the avoid the wrath of the Red and Yellow RPM Rangers, Scott Truman and Summer Landsdown, Gem and his twin sister, Gemma, the Gold and Silver RPM Rangers were talking to an annoyed looking Flynn McAllistair, the Blue RPM Ranger. The Megaforce team: The Pink and Red Megaforce Rangers, Troy Burrows and Emma Goodall were talking to Tommy and Jason while Jake Holling, the Black Megaforce Ranger was flirting with an uninterested Gia Moran, the Yellow Megaforce Ranger, Orion, the Silver Ranger was talking to Andros, Zhane, and Karone about their life before earth, and Noah Carver, the Blue Megaforce Ranger engaged in conversation with Billy and Ethan about science. the BlackEver since her grandma took her to one as a little girl, the teenage cheerleader had never liked haunted houses since. "Why would you want to go there?"

Jari chuckled in between words. "Because it's scary!"

"Like I said, why would you want to go?" Ashley honestly didn't see the point in going, the second Red Turbo Ranger and Blue Space Ranger named TJ Johnson just shook at his head, knowing that Ashley could take things over the top when she wanted to. The Ninja Storm Team: Shane Clarke, the Red Wind Ranger skated down the hall as the Yellow and Blue Mystic Force Rangers, Dustin Brooks and Victoria 'Tori' Hanson cheered him on while Cameron 'Cam' Watanabe, the original Green Samurai Ranger had his head in a book and adoptive brothers, Hunter and Blake Bradley, the Crimson and Navy Thunder Rangers booed him in jest.

"You have to pay money to get into that place, don't you?" Andros, the Red Space Ranger and human born on KO-35 asked Jari. Jari knew that Andros could be a stick in the mud sometimes and had expected him to ask something like that, Andros wasn't even from earth, he had moved to the planet with the other Space Rangers.

Jari sighed before turning his attention to Andros, it was just like him to be skeptical. "Of course there's money involved, it's not that much though."

"So what do you say Cassie?" wondered Dominic 'Dom' Hargan, the White Rhino Ranger asked, realizing that their girlfriend had yet to answer. Jari smiled as he looked at Cassie and his other three partners; Conner, Jayden, and Dom. He was actually Cassie's first boyfriend with the other four not coming in until later, Dom was reluctant to go along with the arrangement at first but saw how happy it made Cassie, and the blond loved making her happy. "Are you coming with us?"

From the Jungle Fury team: Casey Rhodes, the Red Tiger Ranger deadpanned as the Blue Jaguar and Yellow Cheetah Rangers, Theo Martin and Lily Martin chatted with friends, Jarrod and Camille, Dominic's old friend, RJ James, the Violet Wolf Ranger was talking to the Samurai team. The Mystic Force team: the Yellow and Green Mystic Rangers, Xander Blye and Chip Thorne were commenting how sweet it would be while the Solaris Knight, Daggeron was talking to RJ, sisters, Madison and Vida Rocca, the Blue and Pink Mystic Rangers were shaking their heads, Nick Russell, the Red Mystic Ranger was standing by Maddie by his arm around her shoulder. The Operation Overdrive team: Mackenzie 'Mack' Hartford, the Red Overdrive Ranger flirted with the laughing Yellow and Pink Overdrive Rangers, Ronny Robinson and Rose Ortiz while Will Aston, the Black Overdrive Ranger was talking to Zack, TJ, and Damon and Tyzonn, the Mercury Ranger was telling Mack and Jake to give up since the girls didn't like them.

"We won't be mad if you say no." Conner and Jari added in unison, with both not wanting to force their girlfriend into anything.

"Yeah, are you going with them?" Zhane, the Silver Space Ranger mocked which caused Jari and Jayden to glare at him, he knew that he annoyed them sometimes, but sometimes they needed to take a joke especially Jayden. Jayden was pretty serious even when he didn't have to be and Zhane hoped that he would lighten up.

Jari glared daggers at the taller blond-haired teenager. "Shut up Zhane."

"I can't go, too much homework." Cassie really had to think about the invite before speaking, she did want to go out with her boyfriends, but her schoolwork had to come first. "Why don't you ask Carlos or Karone? They're probably not doing anything."

***

The Haunted House Later That Night

Convincing Cassie was next to impossible since she had afterschool activities, but Cassie had managed to get Carlos to come and then Jari and Carlos came up with a backup plan to invite a few of their friends to come since everyone else(including Conner and Dom) weren't able to make it. Jari, Carlos, Jayden, along with two other guys and two young women approached the entrance to the haunted house, it was pretty creepy like Ashley had said. Even though Ashley was right, Jari wasn't going to tell her since he didn't want the cheerleader holding it over him. There was a ticket booth located outside the haunted house and after paying their money to the cashier, they were given wristbands and let into the haunted house which was blocked off a red rope tied to two poles.

"This isn't that bad." Karone, the second Pink Galaxy Ranger and Andros's younger sister commented as the sextet walked into what appeared to be a dark hallway. "Don't tell me you guys are scared."

The other five glared at her which included Jari, Jayden, Carlos, Victoria 'Tori' Hanston, the Blue Wind Ranger and Jari's fraternal twin sister, and the Blue Time Force Ranger named Lucas Kendall.

"You're loving this, aren't you?" Jari asked as he looked at his twin.

Tori grew a confident smirk on her face. "What's to be scared of Jari?"

"She's right." Lucas said, the tanned young man looked around the haunted house and found there was nothing inside that scared him, whether it was because of the monsters he had fought before or the haunted house was just that lame, he didn't know. "If Nicky, Ricky, Dicky, and Dawn were here, they'd probably be laughing right now."

"Well they aren't here, are they?" replied Jari before he felt his face suddenly being pulled into Karone's chest as his blond friend started to whisper soothing words in his ear.

"You okay?" Jayden asked Jari who quickly nodded in response.

There was an eery silence that settled over the group as the six teens approached another part of the haunted house, a random man dressed as ghoul jumped out and Tori jumped back and into Lucas's arms, Lucas raised an eyebrow at her and Tori just rolled her eyes before relaxing and standing upright again.

"Can we just get out of here?" Tori couldn't believe that she had let the man in costume startle her.

Carlos was actually impressed, the haunted house actually wasn't as lame as he thought it might be. "What's the rush Tor?"

"I'm with her." agreed Jari.

Karone quickly pulled Jari back into her impressive cleavage. "Look, we're all right here okay? It's going to be fine." the blond assured her friend.

The group then walked into several areas of the haunted house which included a bloody zombie on a hospital, a bloody guy lying on the floor that appeared to be dead, and a hallway covered in what appeared to be sheets so that the sextet had no idea where they would be going next. Jayden was the first of the group to look down and discover that the floor they had been standing in had become cement. Before he could put his finger on what had happened, the sound of a chainsaw came out of what appeared to be nowhere until a tap of his shoulder from Jari got his attention. There a guy standing near the exit path holding the chainsaw, the six of them all looked at each other before quickly running as fast as they could toward the exit.

Blocking the path to freedom was a witch and mortal enemy to the Power Rangers, Rita Repulsa who held a wand in her hand. "Greetings rangers." she said with a huge smirk on her face.

"What the hell are you doing here!?" demanded Jayden as he stepped forward which put everyone else behind him.

Rita continued to smirk at the six teens, knowing that they were going to be a big help in her next plan, those pesky rangers wouldn't know what hit them. She raised her hand wand at the group and a glow suddenly surrounded the six teens and began covering them until they disappeared to parts unknown.

Next Chapter: Rita has a surprise in store for the Power Rangers.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Power Rangers Mega: Morality Bites  
> A/N: AU fic, strictly written for fun. For story purposes, Zordon wasn't destroyed in PRIS and Rita didn't become human.  
> Fandom(s): Power Rangers, Nicky, Ricky, Dicky, & Dawn  
> Disclaimer: I own nothing. The ages are Jari and Tori 15.  
> Summary: All seasons. When Rita Repulsa returns with a group of evil rangers, every power ranger team is forced to join forces in order to help protect the planet.  
> Rating/Warnings: R. OC, OOC, Strong Language, Violence, Adult situations/subjects, Slash/Bi/Femslash, and etc.  
> Pairing(s): OMC/Everyone(some friendship and others romantic) and many others.

Outside

"Having fun?" the Blue Wind Ranger asked one of her comrades as all six of them were busy terrorizing the city, people were screaming in a fear of these new rangers as they destroyed _several_ buildings and objects and reaped destruction in _every_ spot of the city they stepped in. Their empress, Rita Repulsa had gave the order for them to do this and they refused to let her down, even if the good rangers that Rita had warned them about tried to stop them. The Blue Wind Ranger watched as the Pink Galaxy Ranger smashed a car that a civilian was about to get into, which caused the civilian to flee and the two of them to laugh, it was almost too much fun. The two stopped laughing as the Black Space Ranger got their attention by pointing out the Green Ranger who had just appeared in a feeble attempt to stop them.

"Now I'm having fun." admitted the Blue Time Force Ranger as he and the team eyed the enemy ranger.

The Crimson Ranger then began to walk over to the Green Ranger, with his teammates flanking him, Crimson then looked around the rest of the team but didn't see anyone. "Where's the rest of your team? You were foolish to come alone."

"Stop this guys, we're all friends here." Tommy Oliver, the Green Power Ranger replied without answering the initial question, he knew that one against six _weren't_ good odds, but the rest of his team weren't there yet. Zordon had contacted him on his old communicator, but he had been the only one to respond to the call. After teleporting to the command center, Tommy had agreed to go in alone and try to hold them off while Zordon and Alpha attempted to reach his team: Jason Lee Scott, the Red Power Ranger, Kimberly Hart, the Pink Power Ranger, Billy Cranston, the Blue Power Ranger, Trini Kwan, the Yellow Power Ranger, and Zack Taylor, the Black Power Ranger.

"We're not your friends." snarled the Crimson Ranger.

"I don't want to fight you, but I will if I must."

"Really? Because we want to fight you." said the Blue Wind Ranger before laughing with the Crimson Ranger.

"You don't actually think you can beat us, do you?" the Red Samurai Ranger asked. "You barely have a chance with your team, let alone by yourself."

"It's your funeral." said the Crimson Ranger as he took out his Dark Staff and was the first to charge at the Green Ranger.

"We'll see about that." Tommy then pulled out his Dragon Dagger and defended himself against the evil rangers.

The Blue Wind Ranger followed with the rest of the team and then took out her Dark Whip which knocked Tommy back as he tried to land a hit on the Crimson Ranger, Tommy _tried_ to counter, but was stopped by a well-timed kick to the stomach from the Black Space Ranger.

"Why don't you just surrender now Green Ranger?" the Black Space Ranger questioned Tommy as he aimed his Dark Axe in Tommy's direction. "It'll make things much easier for you."

"The odds aren't in your favor Green Ranger." the Pink Galaxy Ranger added before chuckling.

"I won't give in." declared Tommy as he attempted to slash the Crimson Ranger who dodged every hit.

The Crimson Ranger then slashed Tommy with his Dark Staff a few times, before a beam of energy shot out which caused the Green Ranger to go flying into a car. "I'm going to enjoy this." the ranger said before jumping on top of the car that Tommy was laying on.

The Crimson Ranger then raised his staff directly over Tommy's heart, practically feeling the fear oozing from Tommy. Suddenly Tommy felt himself being picked up by the Red Samurai Ranger as the Blue Wind Ranger snapped her whip at him several times while the Blue Time Force Ranger was hitting him with his Dark Lance, it was clear that the evil rangers had the upperhand and were simply toying with him until they got bored, the Pink Galaxy Ranger shot several bows at the Green Ranger after the Red Samurai Ranger threw him into the air. As Tommy hit the ground, he demorphed from the severe beating given to him by the rangers and groaned in pain. The evil rangers looked at each other as they approached the fallen ranger, he clearly was way out of his league in this fight. Before they could do anything, Tommy was suddenly teleported away.

"I wanted to finish him!" complained the Blue Time Force Ranger.

The Red Samurai Ranger then placed a gloved hand on the Blue Time Force Ranger's shoulder. "This isn't the last we'll see of the Green Ranger, get a hold of yourself Blue Time Force!"

"Don't worry Green Ranger, we'll dance again." the Crimson Ranger promised.

Rita's voice then came from the communicator praising them on a job well-done, and after the rangers thanked their empress, they demorphed to their human forms. The Red Samurai Ranger was revealed to be Jayden Shiba, the Pink Galaxy Ranger was revealed to be Karone, the Blue Wind Ranger was revealed to be Tori Hanson, the Crimson Ranger was revealed to be Jari Hanson, the Blue Time Force Ranger was revealed to be Lucas Kendall, while the Black Space Ranger was revealed to be Carlos Vallerte. Together the Pink Galaxy, Blue Wind, Crimson, Red Samurai, Blue Time Force, and Black Space Rangers were the Dark Power Rangers.

"We should get back to our empress." said Jayden before as he fingered a button on his wrist communicator, one of which was given to all the evil rangers by Rita Repulsa.

"He's right." Jari smirked before tapping the button on his communicator and teleporting out with the other rangers.

Next Chapter: The other rangers try to get through to Jari and the others.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Power Rangers Mega: Morality Bites  
> A/N: AU fic, strictly written for fun. For story purposes, the weapons of the evil rangers have been changed from canon.  
> Fandom(s): Power Rangers, Nicky, Ricky, Dicky, & Dawn  
> Disclaimer: I own nothing. The ages are Jari and Tori 15.  
> Summary: All seasons. When Rita Repulsa returns with a group of evil rangers, every power ranger team is forced to join forces in order to help protect the planet.  
> Rating/Warnings: R. OC, OOC, Strong Language, Violence, Adult situations/subjects, Slash/Bi/Femslash, and etc.  
> Pairing(s): OMC/Everyone(some friendship and others romantic) and many others.

The Chan Home A Few Days Later

"Sweetest way to wake up." Conner McKnight, the Red Danger commented as he lay in bed surrounded by two of his four partners, Cassie and Dominic 'Dom' Hargan, the Black Space Rhino Ranger. Following last night's activities, the only clothes the three of them had on were a pair of underpants. Cassie stirred in her sleep and reached over Conner to grab the bra that had been discarded the night before and snapped it on before Conner pulled her into a kiss which turned into a passionate makeout session while the Dom watched. A smile appeared on Dom's face as he watched two of his four lovers, figuring that they were on their way to a repeat of last night, before _something_ important suddenly occured to him. When he was about to speak, he felt Cassie place her head against his chest.

Dom smirked as he wrapped his muscular around his girlfriend who made feeble attempts to get away from him, he then leaned forward and the two of them kissed. "Good morning Cass, what are you thinking about?"

"You guys do know that we have half less than a half hour to get to school right?" Cassie asked which snapped Dom and Conner out of their morning daze, she laughed at their expense, knowing that it was important for both her and Conner to keep up in their studies. Conner played soccer while Cassie was a shoe-in to became valedictorian.

"We should get dressed." The first to jump out of bed was Conner, he then looked around the room before finding his jeans that been discarded last night, and quickly slipping them on over his black boxer briefs. He then found his t-shirt and started to slip it on over his sculpted chest, but Cassie had gotten out of bed and grabbed it from him.

Cassie then tossed Conner's t-shirt to Dom who caught it, Conner was being _too_ serious this morning for her liking, and she decided to have some fun to get him to loosen up. Conner then asked for his t-shirt back but Dom just shook his head no before the soccer player walked toward the bed and tried to snatch it from the larger guy. Dom then jumped out of the bed and ran over to Cassie and then gave the t-shirt back to Cassie, the two of them started laughing as Conner made several failed attempts to get the shirt back. While Domwas sure that Conner was getting annoyed with him and Cassie, he didn't care at the moment.

"Come on you two." pleaded Conner. "Stop kidding around, you know Kira will kill us if we make her late."

"We wouldn't want to be upset Kira, now would we?" Cassie smirked as she walked over to Conner, Conner reached for the shirt, but she put the shirt behind her back and it was given to Dom as she attached her lips to Conner's. The two then fell onto the bed making out before a loud knock came from the door, standing outside the room were Jari, Jayden, along with the Yellow and Black Space Dino Rangers, Kira Ford and Trent Fernandez.

"Can you lovebirds hurry up?" Kira's voice sounded from outside the room. "We're going to have to leave soon."

"Calm your ass down Kira, we'll be out soon!" Conner shouted back.

"Don't tell me to calm down! And by the way Jari and Jayden are here." Kira's voice exclaimed.

Jayden then walked in followed closely by Jari, he then walked up to the Cassie and Jayden who were still making out and had fallen onto the bed at this point. "Sorry we couldn't make it last night."

"We need to talk about Tommy." Cassie said as she gave an awkward look to Jayden and Jari, Kat had told her everything that had happened and she couldn't believe that her boyfriends had done that.

"There's nothing to talk about." replied Jari as he shook his head. "Now we need to get a move on before we're late."

This was the normal routine in the mornings, Cassie's parents were rarely home and since Dom lived by himself, it was usually Cassie and Dom's houses that they went to. Normally if they were at Cassie's, they rode to school with Kira, Trent, and Ethan James, the Blue Dino Ranger since the three of them lived the closest.

***

Angel Grove High School

Something was off when Jari had walked into school with his four partners and the atmosphere was weird during first period that he shared with the Red and Black Space Wild Force Rangers, Cole Evans and Alyssa Enrile, he usually made small-talk with them but it seemed that the two were going out of their way to avoid him. After first period, the two didn't attempt to talk to him again and instead met up with with Jason, Kimberly, Trini, Billy, Zack, Aisha, Adam, Rocky, Kat, Tanya, Justin, TJ, Cassie, Ashley, Andros, Zhane, Leo, Kendrix, Kai, Maya, Damon, Mike(Magna Defender), Carter, Chad, Joel, Kelsey, Dana, Ryan, Wes, Jen, Katie, Trip, Eric, Taylor, Max, Danny, Shane, Dustin, Hunter, Blake, Cameron, Conner, Ethan, Kira, Trent, Jack, Sky, Syd, Z, Bridge, Nick, Madison, Vida, Chip, Xander, Daggeron, Mack, Rose, Dax, Ronny, Will, Tyzonn, Casey, Theo, Lily, RJ, Dominic, Scott, Flynn, Summer, Ziggy, Dillon, Gem, Gemma, Kevin, Emily, Mia, Mike(Green Samurai Ranger), Antonio, Troy, Emma, Gia, Jake, Noah, and Orion in the hallway. The only one missing from the group was Tommy who hadn't come to school that day.

Taylor as usual got snippy with Cole, despite the fact that it was Cole who was the leader of the team, Taylor liked to act like she was in a charge at times which caused her and Cole to clash. Jari had been talking to Karone, Carlos, Lucas, Jayden, and Tori when the others walked up to them.

"Tommy couldn't make it today." Kimberly Hart, the Pink Ranger said sadly as the original Yellow Ranger, Trini Kwan tried to comfort her."Why did you do it?"

"It wasn't my fault." explained Jari.

Adam Park, the second Black Ranger, Green Zeo Ranger, and Green Turbo Ranger spoke up. "I can't believe you did that to him."

"Why did you do it though Jari?" Zack questioned, it was so unlike Jari to hurt one of his friends, they were on the same Power Ranger team. "You still haven't answered Kimberly's question."

"If it's a spell, we can you help you fight it." Max assured Jari. "You just have to let us."

"You can't help me Max! I'm screwed!" exclaimed Jari, he remembered everything that happened while he was under Rita's spell and felt bad about what had happened to Tommy, but knew that he couldn't help himself, Rita's spell was too strong.

"Why can't we help?" Katherine 'Kat' Hillard, who started at being the second Pink Ranger and ended at being the Pink Turbo Ranger asked in her Australian accent as the Yellow Zeo Ranger and Yellow Turbo Ranger, Tanya Sloan and the second Yellow Ranger, Aisha Campbell nodded their heads in agreement. "We've always been able to help you before."

"You're hurting innocent people! Your friends!" Jen screamed at Jari, Jayden, Karone, Lucas, Carlos, and Tori.

"I think they know that Jen." Taylor couldn't help but feel bad for Jari and the others, she didn't like Jen's attitude towards them and wondered if there was anyway she could help them, Jari was one of the strongest rangers that the blond knew.

"You hurt Tommy." said Gia. "And I mean really hurt him bad."

"I know Gia, is he going to be okay?" asked Jari.

"We hope so." Aisha sighed as Rocky DeSantos, the second Red Ranger and Blue Zeo Ranger placed a hand on her shoulder, she only wished that she or someone else could've been there to help Tommy. "You just have to tell us why you're doing this."

Jari sighed as he looked over at Jayden who simply shook his head. "I can't."

Alyssa had been standing next to Kat before stepping toward Jari. "Why not?"

Rocky then turned on Jayden, Karone, Carlos, Lucas, Tori, and Jari with an accusing glare in his eyes. "If you're turning against the team, just let us know. But this wouldn't have happened if Tommy didn't have to fight by himself!"

"It's not that simple Rocky!" Jari said as the other five made groans of protest. "You don't get it."

"And why would you say that?" Tanya shot Rocky a surprised look.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Jason Lee Scott, the original Red Ranger started to step up to Rocky as Adam and the original Black Ranger, Zack Taylor held him back while Trini and Kimberly placed their fingers on either of his arms.

"Tommy was the only one who answered the call." pointed out Scott, not believing the words that had just come out of Rocky's mouth. "No one else was near a morpher at the time."

"You're out of line Rocky!" Ryan shouted at Rocky.

Dana placed a hand on her brother's arm. "Ryan, calm down."

"I think you know what it means leader!" Rocky ignored Scott and Ryan as he lashed out at Jason, Kimberly, Trini, Zack, and Billy.

"Rocky, you know that's not fair." said Trini.

"It's true Trini."

"Don't you think they feel bad enough at it is?" Cole asked, not understanding why Rocky was trying to make his friends feel worse than they already did, he could _sense_ some of the agony that they were Jason, Kimberly, Trini, Billy, and Zack were going through. The onetime Blue Turbo Ranger, Justin Stewart was staring at Rocky in disappointment, he was younger than the rest of them being the only preteen in the group, luckily the middle and high schools had been combined making it possible for him to attend school with his friends.

"Stop Rocky." Justin said before Rocky could lash out again, he looked up to Rocky and didn't get why he was acting like this.

Jari gestured to himself and the others, he couldn't stand that Rocky was blaming Jason for something he had caused. "It's not their fault! It's ours!"

Rocky turned his glare from Jason to Cole, Justin, and Jari. "You won't even tell us why you did it!"

"Rocky, you're not going to get the answers you're looking for that way." Adam warned his friend, realizing that Rocky's comments were pissing not only the normally calm Jason but _nearly_ everyone else.

"We have to go." deadpanned Jari, if there was anyone that Rocky should be lashing out at, it was him and the others, nothing more was said as he was led away by Jayden, Karone, Lucas, Carlos, and Tori who ignored their friends as they tried to call them back.

***

The Mountains Later That Day

"Let's get this over with." Jayden told Karone, Carlos, Lucas, Tori, and Jari as the six teleported down into the mountains. Rita had just given them the order to draw the other rangers into a battle, she let the group know that defeat was unacceptable, they needed to show these rangers what they were made of.

Karone smirked. "We're ready when you are."

"It's Morphin' time!" Jayden called out as he and rangers got their morphers ready.

"Unicornzord!" Jari called out.

"Let's Rocket!" Carlos called out.

"Ninja Storm, Ranger Form!" Tori called out.

"Time for Time Force!" Lucas called out.

"Go Galactic!" Karone called out.

"Go, Go Samurai!" finished Jayden as they all morphed into their ranger forms. Shortly after morphing, Jason appeared along with everyone except Tommy, all of them were morphed. The evil rangers looked at each other before looking at their enemies, they had expected them to come, but there was a member missing.

The Crimson Ranger shook his head at his enemies. "Where's your Green Ranger? I guess our last battle was too much for him."

"What a shame." the Pink Galaxy Ranger commented with a false sympathy in her voice.

"You guys have to stop this!" Jason exclaimed. "You're rangers, listen to me, Rita is evil!"

Noah decided to help Jason with their 'former' friends. "She's only using you."

"You don't have to let Rita win!" Justin said. "She's evil like Jason said."

The Blue Wind Ranger then walked up to the Red Ranger and kicked him down before doing the same to the Blue Megaforce and Blue Turbo Rangers and then standing over them. "Did it ever occur to you that we're evil too?" she then cackled loudly and the Blue Time Force and Black Space Rangers joined in.

"I don't believe that." Joel said.

"Joel's right, until now you've always fought for what is right." Zhane added.

"You've always fought for what is good." Summer told the rangers.

"We don't want to fight you." said Kimberly. "We just want to help. What would Nicky, Ricky, Dicky, and Dawn say about this?"

"Look out!" Maya tackled Kimberly to the ground as the Crimson Ranger fired a blast from his Dark Cutlass. "Kim, what do we do?"

"I guess we have no choice but to fight." Kimberly then readied herself for a battle.

"You don't really think you'll win? Do you fellow Pink Ranger?" the Pink Galaxy Ranger questioned. "Because if so, you just made a huge mistake."

"Listen Karone, you don't have to do this." said Kevin.

The Crimson Ranger then slashed at Kevin who quickly dodged. "Don't tell her what she can't do!"

"Jari, we don't want to hurt you, any of you." Nick said.

"Really Nick? Because we want to hurt you." the Crimson Ranger then charged towards Nick.

"Watch your back Nick!" Danny then blocked the Crimson Ranger from attacking Nick. "It's on."

The evil team then charged, while the others had no choice but to defend themselves. The Dino Thunder, Lost Galaxy, Lightspeed Rescue, Samurai, and Megaforce teams battled the Pink Galaxy Ranger and she managed to kick them all to the ground before the Pink Galaxy Ranger took out her Dark Bow and fired several arrows at the groups leaving Leo the only one able to fight. The Black Space Ranger tossed the Blue Ranger into the air before slashing him with his dark axe many times, Billy then hit the ground as smoke poured from the diamond on his chest, as the Black Space Ranger approached him. The Ninja Storm and Time Force teams came to the Blue Ranger's aid and had managed to trip up their enemy, but not for long as the Black Space Ranger rebounded from the attack and the fight continued. The Red Samurai Ranger was now fighting the original Red Ranger alone as the Overdrive team and the Blue Time Force Ranger had went to join in the Blue Wind Ranger's Battle with the Yellow Ranger and Space Ranger's team, he had out his Dark Cutlass while Jason had the Power Sword, the two blocked each other's hits before the Red Samurai Ranger used a well-timed kick throwing his enemy off-guard before slashing the Red Ranger which sent him flying into a pile of rocks which crumbled upon impact, his teammates weren't fairing well against the others either. The original Red and Red Samurai Rangers were still fighting when the Green Ranger teleported in next to them.

"Tommy, you shouldn't be here!" Kimberly worried. "You're still recovering."

"I'm not letting you guys go down!" said Tommy as he slashed the Red Samurai Ranger with his Dragon Dagger before doing the same to the Pink Galaxy Ranger who had been besting Kimberly.

"I promised you we'd dance again Green Ranger." the Crimson Ranger then charged Tommy with Dark Staff and the two of them started to battle.

Tommy seemed to have the upperhand at first as he used a combination of punches followed by his Dragon Dagger, but the Crimson Ranger soon blasted Tommy to the ground with his Dark Staff, he then placed his foot on Tommy's chest as he tried to get up."Guys, we need to regroup and come up with another plan. I don't want to hurt them." Jason then hit a button on his morpher and teleported out followed shortly by the other rangers.

Next Chapter: Jari is consumed with guilt at the damage he and the others have done as the Dark Power Rangers.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Power Rangers Mega: Morality Bites  
> A/N: AU fic, strictly written for fun.  
> Fandom(s): Power Rangers, Nicky, Ricky, Dicky, & Dawn  
> Disclaimer: I own nothing. The ages are Jari and Tori 15.  
> Summary: All seasons. When Rita Repulsa returns with a group of evil rangers, every power ranger team is forced to join forces in order to help protect the planet.  
> Rating/Warnings: R. OC, OOC, Strong Language, Violence, Adult situations/subjects, Slash/Bi/Femslash, and etc.  
> Pairing(s): OMC/Everyone(some friendship and others romantic) and many others.

The Scotts's Home Two Weeks Later

Guilt coursed through Jari's veins as the next few weeks went by, he wished that his friends didn't hate him, _almost_ as much as he hated himself. Frankly Jari didn't know why he had gone over to Jennifer 'Jen' Scotts, the Pink Time Force Ranger's home, but he could hear the whispers from his friends in school or when he ran into them in the city, they were worried about him. Of course Jayden, Karone, Carlos, Lucas, and Tori felt guilty too, they truly understood what he was going through since they were going through the same thing. The Yellow and Green Time Force Rangers, Katie Walker and a Xybrian from another planet known as Trip sat in the livingroom, Trip was upset about being not help the evil rangers and was being comforted by Katie. Lucas and Wes Collins, the Red Time Force Ranger argued with Eric Myers, the Quantum Ranger, their voices boomed throughout the house. How Lucas could pretend that nothing was wrong, Jari didn't understand it, but if there _anything_ that the Time Force team knew how to do, it was covering things up. Jari _attempted_ to force himself to feel better as he engaged in conversation with Katie and Trip but couldn't do it, the small teen then excused himself and walked upstairs, Jen then told Katie that she was going to check on him.

Jari was standing in the bathroom, staring into a mirror, on the other end of the mirror stood the Crimson Ranger standing back at him. He then hit the knozzle on the sink, turning on the water and then splashed some onto his face.

Jen then knocked on the bathroom door from outside. "Jari, are you okay?"

"I'm fine, just worried about the quads." he then walked out of the bathroom but before Jari could go back downstairs, Jen grabbed his arm. Jari suddenly thought of the Pink Galaxy Ranger, Kendrix Morgan, Jen and Kendrix were _similar_ in the sense that if one of their friends were upset, neither of them would let it go until they found out what was wrong. But where they differed is that Jen would be _harsher_ about it than Kendrix. Damon Henderson and a young woman originally from the planet of Mirinoi known only as Maya, the Green and Yellow Galaxy Rangers were less likely to become irate by Jen's harsher ways than brothers, the second Magna Defender and Red Galaxy Ranger, Mike and Leo Corbett would be.

Jen shook her head at her friend. "Bullshit, you and I both know this isn't about the quads, you've been under Rita's spell for weeks!"

"I can't help it Jen."

"Stop lying!" ordered Jen. "You won't listen to anyone Jari and you won't let and Lucas won't let us help."

"Because there's nothing anyone can do." Though Jari knew that this excuse wouldn't fly with Jen, if he was talking to the girls from the SPD, Lightspeed, RPM teams, they wouldn't buy it either. If the Blue and Pink SPD Rangers, Schuyler 'Sky' Tate and Sydney 'Syd' Drew heard that line, Sky would probably say the same as Jen while Syd would remain oblivious. He would probably get smacked upside the head by the Yellow SPD Ranger, Elizabeth 'Z' Delgado while Jack Landors, the SPD Red Ranger, Carter Grayson, the Red Lightspeed Ranger, Scott Truman, the Red RPM Ranger, the Black RPM Ranger, a half human/cybernetic hybrid known only as Dillon would give him _looks_ until he cracked.

Jen then placed a hand on his shoulder and began squeezing, she didn't know why her friend felt that there was no helping him, Jari had _always_ come to her before so she didn't understand what was so different this time. "Are you sure that's the excuse you want to go with?"

"I'm a terrible person Jen." admitted Jari after cringing from the increased pressure that Jen was putting on his shoulder.

"Why would you think that? We're going to help you break Rita's spell."

Jen didn't get an answer since Jari released himself from her grip and walked downstairs to the others, ending the conversation. The Pink Time Force Ranger just didn't get it, she knew the horrible things that he had done with Jayden and his friends. Jari did _want_ to believe Jen, but he knew she hated him, out of the Time Force team Jen had one of the _worst_ reactions to him being an evil ranger. He remembered the way Jen had treated Wes when he first joined the team and it had been a _hundred_ times worse for him as of late.

Next Chapter: All the Ranger teams gather together and try to get their friends back.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Power Rangers Mega: Morality Bites  
> A/N: AU fic, strictly written for fun.  
> Fandom(s): Power Rangers, Nicky, Ricky, Dicky, & Dawn  
> Disclaimer: I own nothing. The ages are Jari and Tori 15.  
> Summary: All seasons. When Rita Repulsa returns with a group of evil rangers, every power ranger team is forced to join forces in order to help protect the planet.  
> Rating/Warnings: R. OC, OOC, Strong Language, Violence, Adult situations/subjects, Slash/Bi/Femslash, and etc.  
> Pairing(s): OMC/Everyone(some friendship and others romantic) and many others.

Angel Grove Youth Center

"Steal the Green Ranger's power coin!" Rita had ordered the Crimson Ranger, she was sending the other rangers to terrorize the city as a distraction. Jari had no idea why out of all the rangers, his empress wanted him to take the green power coin, but he figured that it was a probably a random idea on the empress's part. Rita wanted to weaken the rangers, maybe she was going to turn the coin evil again and bring Tommy to their side. It wasn't his job to question orders anyway, if Rita wanted him to take the green power coin, then he would take the _green_ power coin.

"It will be done, my empress." Jari assured her before morphing and then teleporting down to the city, he quickly saw Tommy heading to the Youth Center, presumably to meet up with the others. He then walked up behind Tommy and reached into his back pocket and pulled the green power coin out of it, and the Green Ranger quickly turned around.

Tommy smirked as he turned to look at Jari, it had been part of a plan that the other rangers had constructed since they hadn't been able to break Rita's spell so far. "Now!" he yelled and and a morphed TJ, Chad, Dana, Kelsey, Jack, Trini, Zack rushed out of the Youth Center and grabbed him.

"What the hell!?" Jari yelled as he fought off the original Yellow and Black Rangers who were trying to grab him. "I have to get back to my empress!"

"I'm afraid you can't do that." replied Zack.

"And the power coin you took wasn't real." said Tommy and then held up his _real_ power coin.

Jari then tossed Trini and Zack to the ground as he was circled by the others, if they thought he was going down that easily, his 'enemies' were sadly mistaken.

"So you would rather lose another battle?" the Crimson Ranger then shrugged his shoulders. "Fine by me."

"Why don't you get it Jari! You're not evil! Nor is Jayden and the others." exclaimed Jack.

"You guys are the ones that don't get it!" Jari shouted as he kicked down the Red SPD Ranger and stood over him. "You're on the wrong side, you should be on the side of my empress."

Zack tried to knock some sense into him, he knew that no matter what spell Rita had him under, there was a part of Jari that knew that he _wasn't_ evil. "She's not your empress."

"Zack's right and we're going to remind you of that." said Dana as the others nodded in agreement. Jari didn't understand what he needed reminding of, Rita was his empress and they _couldn't_ change it they wanted to.

"Let's do this." Zack said as he and the others charged towards Jari.

Kelsey then grabbed onto one of Jari's arms as he tried fighting her off. "I need some help here guys!"

"Get off me Yellow Galaxy Ranger!" Jari said as he reached down to grab his communicator so that he could get back to Rita, there was no more reason for him to stay, now that he had completed his mission. "I'm out of here!"

Zack then turned to the others. "We can't let him leave."

Jack and Chad doubleteamed on Jari and pinned his arms behind his back. "He can't reach his communicator." said Jack.

"Tommy." Zack turned to his friends. "We have to-"

Jari then launched a series of kicks that sent the Red SPD and Blue Lightspeed Rangers off of him, he was tired of playing around with these goody rangers, they were distracting him from his mission and he had just about enough of them. He then attacked Tommy who was forced to defend himself, apparently the eight goody rangers wanted a battle. The other seven rangers got involved, and Jari simply blocked their attempts at trying to grab him.

"This isn't working." Trini pointed out as she blocked a hit from Jari.

"I could've told you that a long time ago Yellow Ranger." Jari continued trying to hit the other rangers until they stopped surrounding him. "Finally I can leave."

"I've got an idea." Chad then jumped into the air while Jari fought Tommy, he then tightened an arm around the Crimson Ranger's neck as he struggled to escape from him. "Now Tommy!" he exclaimed as TJ went over to assist him with holding Jari down.

"I hope this works." TJ then caught the morpher as Tommy threw it to him, he then hit a button and Chad, Jari, and himself teleported away followed shortly by the others.

***

The Command Center Later That Day

It was only seconds after arriving at the Command Center that Jari was shoved into a forcefield by Chad and TJ, the rangers must've had a huge death wish, because when he got out of there, he was going to make them suffer. Guarding the forcefield in case he managed to escape was Jason, Kimberly, Tommy, Trini, Billy, Zack, Aisha, Adam, Rocky, Kat, Tanya, Justin, TJ, Cassie, Ashley, Andros, Zhane, Leo, Kendrix, Kai, Maya, Damon, Mike(Magna Defender), Carter, Chad, Joel, Kelsey, Dana, Ryan, Wes, Jen, Katie, Trip, Eric, Cole, Alyssa, Taylor, Max, Danny, Shane, Dustin, Hunter, Blake, Cameron, Conner, Ethan, Kira, Trent, Jack, Sky, Syd, Z, Bridge, Nick, Madison, Vida, Chip, Xander, Daggeron, Mack, Rose, Dax, Ronny, Will, Tyzonn, Casey, Theo, Lily, RJ, Dominic, Scott, Flynn, Summer, Ziggy, Dillon, Gem, Gemma, Kevin, Emily, Mia, Mike(Green Samurai Ranger), Antonio, Troy, Emma, Gia, Jake, Noah, and Orion. The Crimson Ranger was no fool, he couldn't take on all of them alone, but perhaps there was a way to summon the others to help.

"When I get out of here, I swear I'm going to-" Jari began to threaten the rangers only to notice that they weren't paying attention to him.

Kimberly then looked at Billy who had constructed a device. "Billy, are you sure this'll work?"

"Yeah, it's time to bring the real Jari back." stated Antonio.

"This should work guys." Billy then aimed the device at Jari before firing, this was a well-thought plan come up with by himself Ethan, while the others had been battling the evil rangers, they had stayed back to construct the device. It took a while for Billy for deduce that Rita's spell had reversed Jayden, Karone, Carlos, Lucas, Tori, and Jari's moralities to where they thought 'good' was 'bad' and 'bad' was good and if his calculations were correct, the device that he had built should undo Rita's spell.

Kevin then looked into the forcefield, Jari had demorphed and passed out after being hit by the device. "Was that supposed to happen?"

"I don't know Kev, I thought Billy said he'd be hit the device and return to normal." Mike(Green Samurai Ranger) said to Kevin.

"Maybe it's apart of the morality reversing process." suggested Antonio.

The others rangers watched as Jari picked himself off the floor of the Command Center and rubbed his eyes as he took in his surroundings. The small teen then reached his hand out and realized that he was trapped in a forcefield, it took a few seconds for the memories to come pouring back, Rita had taken control of him. The last thing he remembered was fighting Tommy and a few of the other rangers in an alleyway, but when he looked around for his sister, partner, and the others, he didn't see them anymore. Every Ranger was around him save for Jayden, Karone, Carlos, Lucas, and Tori. Jari figured that he should start off by asking where they were, he was worried about them.

"Jari?" asked Tommy as his friend looked around the room. "Jari, can you hear me?"

"Dude, you do know that Rita's spell only made him evil, not deaf?" Zhane asked before being swatted at by Ashley and Cassie.

"Are you okay?" Billy asked Jari, he noticed his friend wasn't saying anything.

Zhane then frowned when he saw Jari only nod his head in response. "You can't speak now?"

"You don't know that Zhane." said Kimberly before rolling her eyes at him.

"I can speak." Jari replied which prompted everyone to look at him. "Where's the others?"

"Are you back Jari?" Antonio wanted to be sure that Rita's spell was gone.

"Yes I'm back." said Jari, he knew his friends had their doubts but it was true, Rita's spell was gone and he wasn't evil anymore. "Now where's the... actually first answer me this, why am I in a forcefield?"

Billy looked at the others and they nodded their heads, he then removed one of crystals, releasing Jari from the forcefield that he was trapped in.

"Sorry about that, you haven't been yourself lately." apologized Billy and went on when he saw the confused look on Jari's face. "We're pretty sure they're in Rita's palace, but we have a plan to get them back."

***

The Park

"Are you ready for this?" Trini placed a hand on Jari's shoulder as the two of them teleported down to the park where the others were waiting for him, they had been a great deal of time explaining the situation to Jari, and now they were working a plan to free the others. Even though Jari had apologized countless times for the evil deeds he had committed on Rita's behalf, the other rangers all insisted that it wasn't his fault that he had nothing to apologize for. Though Jen had given him an attitude at first and let him know she had almost given up on him, the Pink Time Force Ranger apologized to him and agreed with the others about him and the others not having control over their actions. Billy, Ethan, and Noah fine-tuned the device that they had used on Jari, so that they would have a chance at freeing the others. Luring the other rangers to the park proved simple since all Jari had to do was answer a call from Rita and let her know that he would be fighting the 'good' rangers in the park, Rita then agreed to send the others for back-up.

"As ready as I can be." Jari said.

"You know it's not your fault right Jari?" asked Trini, though she knew her friend would continue to blame himself for a while, it wouldn't hurt for him to hear the truth.

"Stop beating yourself up." comforted Jason, he then clapped Tommy's shoulder before mentioning him. "Remember Tommy was under Rita's spell once and he didn't have control either."

"Jason's right man, it wasn't you that did all those things, it was the spell." Nick assured his friend as Dom and Cassie got on either side of Jari and tried to comfort him. "Let's just try to get everyone else back okay?"

Jayden, Karone, Carlos, Lucas, and Tori then teleported in their ranger forms, it suddenly hit Jari that it now and never, he had to get his partner and friends back. Jason, Trini, Billy, Zack, and Kimberly then charged towards the evil rangers and the groups started fighting, it was only a distraction while the device was readied to turn them good again. Cassie then activated the device, and a beam shot Tori and Carlos. After those two fell to the ground, the device was then passed over to Jason who hit Jayden, Lucas, and Karone. After being hit by the device, the five rangers demorphed and fell to the ground unconscious similar to the way Jari did.

Nick then held Jari back as he started to approach the five rangers. "Wait!"

"We don't know if it's safe yet." said Zack as he stood over Tori and Carlos. "Tori? Carlos? Are you okay?"

"What happened?" Tori groaned as she and Carlos got to their feet.

Zack didn't know if it was one of Rita's tricks or not. "Tori? Carlos?"

"Were we just fighting you?" asked Carlos as he put an arm on Tori's shoulder.

"They're back Nick!" exclaimed Jari, he pushed Nick's arm away before rushing over and hugging his sister. "You're back Tori!"

"We went somewhere?" Carlos was confused.

Ashley laughed as she walked over to Carlos and hugged him. "We have alot to tell you my friend."

Jari then noticed Jayden, Karone, and Lucas and walked over to them with Cassie, Dom, and Conner on either side of him. "Jayden? Guys?" he asked as they got to their feet.

"I'm here." Jayden then opened his arms and was hugged by Cassie and the other three. Meanwhile, Karone was kissing a surprised Tori, causing the other female rangers to cheer, they had seen sparks between the two from the first day they met.

"I've wanted to do that for a long time." said Karone after pulling back for air. "Even more when we're under that spell for some reason."

"What the hell?" Lucas was confused.

"Nevermind Lucas, we should all get out of here." TJ noted that they were in a public area.

"TJ's right." agreed Kelsey. "But maybe we should just let the others go home."

"What about Rita?" Jari asked.

"We'll deal with her if we have to, but I think you guys need some time to yourselves."

"She's right Jari, plus I'm sure Nicky, Ricky, Dicky, and Dawn will do something to take our minds off of things." added Tori.

"I really am sorry guys." Jari said, he then kissed Cassie, Dom, Conner, and Jayden goodbye before he and Tori then grabbed hands and hit the button on the morphers. sending them home.

Jari had been caught up in making sure that the others were okay, that he didn't even notice, someone could've walked up at anytime and found out the identities of the Power Rangers. And with the destruction caused by himself, Jayden, Carlos, Karone, Lucas, and Tori, that wasn't a good thing at the moment. The others had felt guilty before, but he was sure it would only get worse now that they were completely back to normal. The first thing that he would do to make up for his actions as an evil ranger is take care of Rita Repulsa, he didn't think that it would be enough, but it was a good start. Even though the others claim that they weren't mad at him, Jari didn't know whether to believe them or not. Sure they were his friends again, but he didn't know how they could trust him with the things he had done. Cassie, Dom, and Conner couldn't possibly love him anymore, he had betrayed them, but they were being their normal selves like everything was okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is all that I have to write for this story, thanks for reading. There may or may not be a sequel out eventually.


End file.
